Klaus and Caroline: I Could Show You The World
by tvdfancentral
Summary: Klaroline-Klaus has agreed to show Caroline the world. During their many journeys, Caroline will discover hidden feelings for Klaus; feelings she did not know could be so strong. There are obsticles along the way, can they pull through? ... Klaus/Caroline
1. First Date

Caroline giggled as she sipped her champagne. They were at a _very _expensive restaurant. The only reason she had agreed to a date with him was because she had found out Tyler was sleeping with Haley, and she was upset. So of course she had said yes! Honestly, she admitted to herself, she didn't regret her choice. Hanging out with Klaus was fun. He spoke of all the different countries he had visited throughout his years, and spoke of the wonders of immortality. She enjoyed hearing about his adventures. He offered to take her to Paris. She had laughed and told him not to taunt her with such incredible offers. She knew he would never really take her to Paris, though she'd love to. It was the December after her senior year; December 24th to be exact; Christmas Eve. At the end of the dinner, they had split a dessert. Klaus knew all of the right things to say to her. First he would make her laugh, and then he would be personal, and open his soul up. Caroline vowed not to get too attached; this was _Klaus. _He was evil! She thought back to when Stefan had said he was really no worse than the rest of them. Klaus wasn't evil, she decided, but she still couldn't date him. They were not in Mystic Falls, but someone near there. The restaurant had beautiful Latin music playing. Caroline mentioned that she used to be in ballot, when she was little. She said she still enjoyed dancing though.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, finally. She looked slightly confused. There was music, but this did not seem like the kind of place they could dance at.

"We can't dance here! No one else is!"

"We could start it. Anyway, what does it matter what others think? If you don't want to dance here, there is a ballroom in my home." Klaus threw the idea out as if inviting her over was completely okay. Caroline was about to say something rude, but then thought against it. He _was _being awfully sweet.

Caroline hesitated before finally asking, "It would be alright if we danced at your house?" He smiled a wonderful smile of pure delight.

"Yes, it would be more than alright. It would be fantastic."

They arrived at his house not 10 minutes later. He led her to the ballroom by the hand. "You look stunning Caroline." He whispered into her ear before walking away to play music. Caroline was still slightly woozy from the alcohol, but could still think straight. He chose a slow song she did not recognize. She liked it though.

"Klaus," she started, as he took her to the middle of the room and began to dance slowly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love." He began quietly humming.

"Why don't you let anyone know the real you?"

"The real me is terrifying. The real me kills nonstop. Many people know the real me." Klaus replied, frank.

"No, I mean _this _you. I like this you." She said softly, resting her head on his shoulder and they moved their feet.

"You like me, Caroline?" He didn't seem to be mocking her, but simply curious.

"I feel so comfortable around you Klaus. It's as if I've known you forever." Why was she telling him all of this? She didn't like Klaus! She couldn't! There was no way she felt that way for him. "You open up with me. I like that."

The music stopped, and so did the dancing. "You're extraordinary Caroline." Klaus whispered, slowly closing in for a kiss. She did not fight it. She was going to say something, but she couldn't help it. It was not a long kiss, but a meaningful one. On the lips; short and sweet. When he backed away, she touched her lips. She had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed a kiss with the enemy. She almost smacked herself right there. He wasn't the enemy anymore. He was simply lonely. She wanted another kiss, but knew better. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Would you like me to take you home now?" He asked softly.

"Yes please. I would appreciate a ride." She didn't really want to go home, but she knew staying the night here wasn't an option, so she was glad to accept the offer. He kissed her hand right as she walked through the door of her house.

"I will see you soon." He added quietly.

"Goodnight Klaus." She said to him, right before closing the door.

**The Next Morning:**

Caroline woke up feeling refreshed. The first thing she noticed was a small box by the side of her bed. She sat up in her bed, and picked it up. The card read "Caroline" and nothing more. She slowly lifted the lid of the box. Inside, there were a few things. The first thing she pulled out were diamond earrings. The second was a beautiful hand-drawn picture of her. The final thing was an envelope. She opened it. There was a card inside. Closed in the card, were two tickets to Paris, France. Caroline could not believe her eyes. She read the card:

_Merry Christmas_

_The second ticket is for me._

_Enjoy._

_-Klaus_

She had to return it. She couldn't accept this! The drawing she could maybe accept and it meant the most to her. But the earring must have cost thousands of dollars, and the Paris tickets were unbelievable! When he had said he would take to Paris, she had not, for even one second, thought he wasn't joking. She picked up her phone and called Klaus.

"Hello." He answered on the first ring.

"Klaus! The gifts… They're too much! I can't take these."

"Caroline. I got them for you. You cannot return any one of these items, and what would I do with them? They're yours; accept, of course, one of the tickets." Caroline could tell he was smiling.

"Klaus…" She didn't know what to say. She w_anted _to go to Paris, and she w_anted _to go with him.

"I told you I would show you the world. Last night, you said you wanted to see Paris, so Paris will be our first destination. You'll see the tickets are for _tonight. _I suggest you get packing. I will pick you up."

"Klaus! No… I…" She paused. _I_ w_hat? _"Okay." She finally responded.

She was going to Paris.


	2. Paris

Paris was _amazing. _Somehow, it was even better than Caroline has imagined, and if was even better with Klaus at her side. They had been almost everywhere worth seeing, and they'd only been there for a few days. Klaus had even taken her to the Channel store where he handed her a bag and told her that whatever she could fit in it, he would buy her. She was going to refuse, but it was _Channel, _and it was an offer she just couldn't say no to. So she ran through the store putting everything in the bag; purses, jewelry, _everything. _And it was a _big _bag. After visiting the Louvre, The Versailles, and everywhere else in between, there one only one place they had yet to go; The Eiffel Tower. Klaus said he was saving it for last, that he wanted it to be special. It's was getting dark now, and they were finally headed there.

Caroline was so excited. As they walked, Caroline started to see the tip of the tower in the distance. Grabbing Klaus by the sleeve, she began to run toward it. Flooded with excitement, she didn't notice that she had begun to run at vampire speed.

"Slow down love!" Klaus laughed as he ran with her. Caroline slowed as a person stepped in her way.

To happy to throw him out of the way, she just told him, "Move."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Master Klaus told me not to let anyone through without his permission." He looked at Klaus, "Master Klaus?"

"Let her through." Klaus said. The man stepped to the side and let Caroline through. It was _beautiful _up close. Every little light looked like a star right above her head.

Klaus held out his hand for her to take. She looked at him and took it. "Now close your eyes." He said. Without hesitation, she closed her eyes and let him lead her forward. After a very short walk, he said, "Open them."

"Oh Klaus!" The squealed when she saw it. They were directly under the Eiffel Tower and in front of them was a candlelit dinner. It was a small table with a white tablecloth, it had two plates full of marvelous delicacies – Caroline couldn't even begin to describe how good it looked-, a flickering candle, a bottle of expensive champagne chilled in ice, and four glasses. Two of the glasses, placed on either side of the table, were filled with the champagne; the other two were full of what looked like red wine. Taking a whiff, Caroline realized it was not wine, but blood, to satisfy her _real _hunger. Near the table, there were violinists, Klaus motioned to them and they started playing a slow, magnificent song. Klaus pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. "Klaus this looks… simply _divine!" _He took his own seat. "Thank you. For everything."

"Not a problem love." He said with a smile. "Now enjoy your meal!"

Even though Caroline did not know what half of the foods were, she ate every last bit of the food on her plate, and loved it all. She looked over at Klaus and smiled. Klaus flicked his wrist slightly, and the man from earlier began to walk to their table. "Hungry love?" Klaus asked. She knew he had really meant thirsty. And truth be told, she was. She nodded her head slightly.

"But we can't kill him. It will ruin my mood."

"Okay love. Dig in." Klaus said to her. Then they both extended their canines and bit in to the man's neck. This blood tasted so much better than the blood served at dinner; that blood was old, but this was fresh. As the man got weaker, they both pulled away and Klaus sent him home.

"This has been an amazing night Klaus." She began to look toward the top of the tower. "I wonder…" She trailed off. Then, without warning, she began to climb up the side of the structure. Klaus was about to shout up to her; tell her to stop, but it wasn't like the fall would kill her. High on blood, he began to climb up with her. Her panties were exposed above her because she was wearing a dress, but he chose not to look; if Caroline caught him peeking, she would get angry. Although, Klaus thought, she's very cute when she's angry. Once they reached the top, Caroline sat down, her feet dangling off the ledge, and Klaus say beside her.

"The view from up here is so magnificent." She said quietly.

"Yes, it is quite ravishing, isn't it?" Klaus agreed. Though he was not talking about Paris, he was talking about her. Yes, a cliché, but it was very true. In Klaus' eyes, nothing was more beautiful than the exquisite Caroline Forbes.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" Caroline finally asked, after many minutes of sitting in silence.

"I promised to show you the world – I gave you my word."

"You never said 'I give you my word' or 'I promise', so that's a lie."

"I promised myself." Klaus said quietly.

"But _why?" _She asked him, genuinely confused.

"Why? I have been given an eternity to spend alone, but _I don't want it to be alone. _And I think you would be the perfect person to spend eternity with." Caroline didn't know what to say. "I don't expect you to agree to that yet, it would be far too much to expect of you, so I've decided to show you what it would be like. Spend a week or two in every city of the world; just see what the world has to offer. If you accept, we could spend _years _in one place. Don't say anything just yet, but think about it. You make me laugh; have you any idea how long it's been since I laughed at a joke? Somehow, you bring out a part of me that I haven't seen since I was human. And you know what? It feels nice. And I believe that I should spend time with someone who makes me feel like that, and right now, that someone is you."

Caroline grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. "I don't know about forever, but right now, sitting here beside you, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Thank you for all of this Klaus." She squeezed his hand and looked back out to the city.

What seemed like hours later, after the sun had fully set, the silence was broken. Behind them, the man they had fed off of was standing.

"How did you get up here? Why are you here? Go, now, leave us alone." Klaus said, getting angry.

"Don't you get it?" The man asked. "I'm no ordinary human. I'm one of the five." Caroline and Klaus stiffened. "All the compulsion you think you were doing, I went along with it. But boy, when you drank my blood, I almost killed you both right there, until that one," He looked at Caroline, "said you shouldn't kill me. Thanks for that by the way."

"Why would you tell us you're one of the five? You arrogant little fool! I'd kill you right now, but I'm afraid I don't want those annoying visions again. We'll have to find a place to lock you up. But in the meantime," Klaus picked up Caroline like a child, "_We _must be going." Still holding Caroline, he jumped. The fall was terrifying, and normal vampire would have taken a while to recover, but since Klaus was an original, and a hybrid, he was perfectly fine. "Let's get out of here love." He said, letting Caroline to her feet.

Behind them, they heard the hunter say "I'll get you soon enough. I have a white oak stake." They didn't stay a second longer. They began running through the streets of Paris until they were far enough away to pause.

Then Caroline asked, "What now?" Klaus didn't answer.


	3. Sleeping In Paris

Caroline sat on the couch in their new suite, playing with her fingernails as Klaus paced across the room.

"The Five... What am I supposed to do... Ruining our trip..." Klaus mumbled quietly. Caroline was worried about him. They had just run into one of The Five, and Klaus seemed to be really stressing about it.

"Klaus?" Caroline said quietly. He didn't seem to pay attention to her though, so she tried again. "Klaus?" Klaus stopped mumbling and looked over to her.

"What do you want, love?"

"I... Sit down." She patted the seat next to her and looked into his eyes. Klaus sighed and sat beside her. "Are you okay?" She finally asked.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay."

"It's just, you seem worried... It's going to be okay."

"I know that..." Klaus looked at her and his expression softened. "I don't want this to ruin the trip for us, that's all." Caroline took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"It won't ruin anything. Not if we don't let it." She smiled softly at him and then looked at a clock to see the time. It was 3:04 in the morning! "It's getting late." She stood up. "I'm going to change into something I can sleep in, and then we can go to bed. Could you unzip my dress for me?" Klaus stood up and slowly began to unzip her dress from the back. His eyes took in her flawless skin and he couldn't resist but to slide his hand down her bare back as he unzipped.

"There you go, sweetheart." He placed a kiss on the back of her neck and took a step back. Caroline blushed slightly.

"Th-thank you." She whispered as she walked into the bedroom. It was then that she realized she might be in love with him. She shook the idea off of her mind and slid her dress down. She began to look for her suitcase before remembering that this was a new hotel room. "Shit!" She breathed. "Uh, Klaus?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Well... We never stopped back at our old room before moving to this one, so I don't have my stuff. Like my pajamas."

"Should I go out and get you some? Of course I should. I'll be back soon, my love!"

"No! I mean..." What did she mean? She needed something to sleep in, and she couldn't just sleep in a bra and underwear.

"Love?" Klaus asked.

"I... I can just sleep in my bra and underwear." She said nervously before adding, "_Just _for tonight of course."

"Of course." Klaus tried to hide his smile. He wasn't smiling that he'd be able to see her half naked, he was smiling because she was comfortable enough to let him. "But Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"There's only one bed in this room." _Shit, _she thought. Oh well.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say.

"I'll sleep on the couch. No worries."

"Klaus... It's okay. We can sleep in the bed together. Just don't get any ideas!"

"Wouldn't dream of it love. Now, are you going to let me in? I'm getting tired." Caroline slowly opened the door, suddenly self conscious about her body. Once the door was open all the way, and Klaus had full view of her, she saw the corners of his mouth turn into a breathless smile.

"Magnificent. You're magnificent Caroline." He whispered. The way he said it sent shivers through her whole body. "No, more than that. You're beautiful; gorgeous." Klaus walked to her and moved a piece of her hair away from her face. "May I kiss you?" Their faces were only inches apart, and she could feel his breathe on her face. Her cheeks flushed red and instead of answering, she lightly grabbed Klaus' face and pulled him forward so his lips could meet hers. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a passionate one. When it was over, Caroline let go of his hair and smiled.

"Let's get some sleep." She turned around and got in the bed as Klaus turned the lights off. "Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight, my beauty." He responded as he walked to his side of the bed. Caroline closed her eyes, ready to sleep, but then decided to open them quickly to ask Klaus a question. When her eyes opened, she was met with the sight of Klaus pulling his shirt off. She quickly closed her eyes again as he climbed into the bed with her. His bare skin met hers and she shivered once again.

"Are you cold?" He asked, feeling her shivers. Before she had the time to say anything, Klaus pulled himself against her and wrapped his arm around her. She stiffened for a moment, but soon relaxed; melting into him.

"Klaus?" She said softly. "I love you."

She was unable to see his reaction, but she heard him reply, "I love you too, Caroline." She smiled, and they feel asleep in each others' arms.


	4. We Could Stay Forever

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the feeling of Klaus' arms wrapped around her body. She shifted slightly and yawned. She felt Klaus move behind her and she twisted her body so they were facing each other. He opened his eyes and smiled back at her.

"Good morning, love." He said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. She still couldn't believe that she was in love with him, but it felt so _right. _She moved her kisses down from his nose to his mouth. She was smiling as she kissed him, and so was he. He pulled back from her.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked warmly.

"Anything. Just order room service." She placed another kiss on his nose and sat up; stretching her arms.

Klaus sat up with her before getting out of bed and walking into the other room of their suite, leaving Caroline in the bedroom. She got up and followed him into the other room, not caring that she was half-naked. She could hear Klaus ordering food on the phone. When he finished the call, he walked back over to her.

"I guess we have to go out and buy you some new clothes..." He said, remembering that they left their stuff at the last hotel.

"We can do that later today. What did you order for breakfast?"

"French toast, waffles, fruits... Maybe a young boy or two." He grinned at her as she hit him playfully and giggled. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Klaus walked over to it and opened it as two boys wheeled in carts full of food.

"Klaus! That's a lot of food!"

"Well I wanted to make sure it took more than one person to deliver!" Caroline rolled her eyes and wondered why the boys were looking at her so strangely before realizing why. She was only wearing a bra and underwear.

"Oh! Oops!" She walked over to grab a blanket and cover herself, but Klaus stopped her.

"Love, it doesn't matter, you'll just stain it. Come." He closed the door and laughed at the boys' looks. He grabbed one of them and looked him in the eye. "Stay still, mate." And then he extended his canines and bit into him. Caroline grabbed the other boy and did the same. After finishing, they made them forget and let them leave. "Now how about some waffles?"

Caroline smiled and nodded before sitting down. Klaus picked up some trays and plates and set them down in front of her on the table. Then he sat down across from her and said, "Let's eat."

In about 20 minutes they had finished half of the food. Klaus got up and put the plates back on the carts and wheeled them out into the hall. Caroline looked at his still shirtless body and smiled slightly before remembering her own bareness. "Clothes. I need clothes."

"Do you want me to go alone, or can you wear the dress from last night?" She looked down at her dress on the floor as Klaus asked her.

"I guess I can wear it until I find something else."

**~Later~**

After picking out some clothes from a cute little boutique and heading back to the hotel room, Klaus and Caroline were laying on the bed together watching television. Caroline rested her head atop Klaus' chest.

"I never wanna leave Paris."She murmured to herself.

"You know love, we don't have to."

"Oh course we do. We have to go back to Mystic Falls!"

"Why? We could live here in Paris. Together. Or we could travel around all of Europe. We could spend a year in Spain. Or maybe England. We could go anywhere. We could travel around the world together, never really settling anywhere. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Klaus," She looked up at him and propped herself up on her elbow. "I just said I wanted to stay here because I love it so much. I wasn't really serious. And traveling the world? That's crazy!"

"What's crazy about it? We have _forever." _

"I... But... Klaus. We couldn't."

"We _could _though! And you know we could! You're just scared."

"I'm not scared... It's just... We've only been here for a few days! How am I supposed to know if I want to _live _here?"

"Caroline, darling, it's been a week, and mistakes are meant to be made, and we have forever to fix them. Just a year. Just stay here for a year with me. Then you can decide." Klaus' voice was so hopeful, Caroline almost decided just to say yes.

"A _year? _Klaus! That's a really long time!"

"Out of forever, a year is but nothing. So what do you say?"

"Can... Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course you can love. Remember, we have all the time in the world." He kissed the top of her head and rested his eyes back on the television.


	5. Back Home

Caroline sat on the edge of her bed trying to wrap her mind around the idea of staying in Paris for another year. A year seemed like a really long time, but Klaus was right; they had all of eternity. She wanted to stay, but something was holding her back. Tyler. Though he had cheated on her, she still had feelings for him. She had let everything off her mind this past week, but now it was all coming back. Running into the room and seeing Tyler and Hayley in bed together. The tears. Rushing out as Tyler slipped pants on and gave her a simple "I'm sorry." Caroline shook her head at the memory. She was with Klaus now, and they were in _love. _

She began to imagine what life would be like in Paris. She would go down to the little brunch place down the street for coffee every morning, she would take walks in the parks, and she would always have Klaus' arms wrapped around her. It really didn't seem like a bad idea. Then she envisioned what her life would be like if she chose to return to Mystic Falls. She couldn't be with Klaus- No one would allow it- She would wake up every morning in the same house she spent her whole life in, she'd go to the grill to eat, and then watch as Elena toyed with the Salvatore boys. Caroline made up her mind.

She walked back out to where Klaus was sitting and took a seat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes before beginning.

"I want to stay in Paris." She told him. Klaus' eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak. Caroline pressed her finger to his lips to prevent him from saying anything. "_But," _Klaus' grin shrunk. "I want to visit Mystic Falls first. I want to go back, see all my friends and give them a proper goodbye. Okay?" The smile returned to his face. He quickly kissed her on the lips, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Of course love! Anything for you." He set her down. "Just let me go make the arrangements! Where would you like to live? How long will we be in Mystic Falls?" Klaus went on and on with questions about how he could make her life perfect. Caroline hoped she made the right choice.

**Mystic Falls **

Elena was sobbing. "No no no. This isn't right! It can't be! No. Jer! How… How was I so okay? My brother was _dead _and I was out partying in New York!" You could barely understand her. Caroline walked in the room, confused.

"Elena?" Elena turned around, and Caroline saw the tears streaming down her face. Her breath was rigid.

"Caroline?" Elena stood up and raced to Caroline, catching her in a hug. "Caroline." She began to sob again. "He's dead. Jer is _dead. _And... I turned it off. But I'm back now_..." _Her grip on Caroline loosened and she pulled back slightly. "_Where were you?" _She let go and wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

Caroline looked down. She was off having the time of her life in Paris and Elena had her brother die. She wasn't there for her. "I… I'm so sorry Elena." She pulled her in for another hug.

**Later**

"Damon, we have a problem." Stefan whispered to Damon. Caroline raised her head to listen. Caroline had Elena asleep on her lap on the couch, and Stefan and Damon were in the kitchen. Caroline strained to listen. "It's one of the five. There's another one." Caroline slowly pushed Elena off her lap and put a pillow under her head. Stefan quieted. For some reason, he didn't want anyone to hear. Caroline slipped out the front door so the sounds of the outdoors would mask her noise. She put her ear to the door to listen. That was when a needle was plunged into her throat and vervain was put into her system. She tried to make a noise of protest, but she was out before she could.

Caroline awoke with her arms and legs chained to a chair, and her mouth gagged. She looked around and saw nothing but brick walls and a large door. It wasn't the first time she'd been here. Although the first time, her own father was torturing her. Who could it be now? Caroline tried to remember what had happened before she ended up there. The five! There was another one in Mystic Falls, and- her thoughts were cut off as the large door opened. A strong looking man walked in with a boy. The boy looked around ten years old. The man led the boy in, and then locked the door. "Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic Falls. Head cheerleader. _Vampire." _The young boy hid behind the man as he said the words. The man looked back at the boy and started to speak. "Come on Marcus." The boy stepped up with a stake in his hand. "My name is Joseph, and this is my adopted son Marcus. You're going to be his first vampire." They stepped forward, and Caroline tried to scream. The man looked at Caroline and nodded at his son. The boy stepped forward, raising the stake that was trembling in his hands. He thrust forward. Caroline felt it go through her chest. Right _under _her heart. She gasped in agony. The pain began to spread throughout her body and she realized the stake was soaked in vervain. She screamed once more. "You missed." Joseph said, making the boy let go. Joseph took another step closer, and reached for the stake. As his grip tightened around the stake to deliver the final blow, the door burst open. Klaus stood there, angry as hell.

"You step away from Caroline or I swear to God I will rip both of your hearts out and feed them to dogs." Joseph chuckled and turned back to Caroline, ignoring Klaus. "Have it your way, mate." Klaus ran forward.

"Klaus! _No!" _Caroline shouted. Klaus had no idea that he was one of the five. It was too late. Klaus ripped the man's heart out through his back and threw it to the ground. Caroline had streams of tears running down her face. The boy, Marcus, tried to run out, but Klaus threw him against the wall. He crumpled to the floor. "Klaus."

"I'm here, my love." He ripped the chains off of her and took her into his arms. "You're okay now. I saved you."

"Klaus. You don't understand. He was one of the five. And you killed him." They looked down at the dead man on the floor and after studying his face they recognized him as the man from Paris. They then noticed the boy, still whimpering on the floor.

"I'll be okay." He faked a smile and pulled Caroline even closer. "I'll be okay…" He whispered again.

Great, Caroline thought to herself sarcastically. Klaus has the hunter's curse... And there's the issue of the little boy…


	6. The Lasting Pain

A day. It's been one day since Klaus killed Joseph. Only one day, and he's already daggered himself many times. None of it worked, seeing as he's an Original. The pain was there though. Every time he plunged a new dagger into his heart, it hurt 2x as bad as the one before. Caroline walked into the bedroom he was in. She gasped at all of the blood. "Caroline." Klaus said, pulling yet another stake from his chest. "Go. I don't want you to see me like this." He turned away from her as a lone tear fell from his eye. "Go." He whispered one more time. Caroline looked at him with concern.

"I won't leave you." She walked up to him and with every step she took closer to him, he would take one step away.

"Stop. I could hurt you." He walked over to the bed and sat down, putting his face in his hands. Caroline walked over to him again.

"You won't hurt me." She sat beside him and pulled her legs up onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around Klaus and put her chin on the top of his head. He hesitated before accepting her and holding her in return. He put his face into her chest, and then, for the first time in thousands of years, he allowed himself to cry. She only held him tighter, and was pained by the sound of it. She played with his hair with one hand and continued to hold him with the other. She quietly whispered "Shhhh. It's going to be okay… It'll all be okay. We can get you out of this." She wondered how bad it was for him. What could drive a person to kill themself? She rest her back on the headrest, and Klaus moved with her. It was like a mother holding her sick child. Klaus' breathing slowed as he began to sleep. Caroline let out a sigh of relief. How long would he be like this? Days? Months? _Years? _She also began to drift off into sleep, but not for long. Klaus began thrashing wildly in her arms. Even shouting.

"No…. No… _No!_"He muttered. Caroline held him tighter. His forehead was sweaty on his whole body was shaking.

"Klaus. _Klaus!" _She tried to wake him up. She sat up taller and shook his shoulders slightly. He opened his terror-filled eyes. In less than a second, he was across the room, shoving another stake into his chest. Caroline felt tears stream down her face. He looked up and his eyes met hers.

"It hurts." He said, choking back a sob. Caroline began to cry harder. Klaus, the original hybrid, was crying. She stepped off of the bed. Just that second, she heard a noise coming from the door. Klaus ran up to Caroline and pushed her behind him. He's protecting me, she thought. He's in agony, but he's still trying to protect me. The door opened wider and one of Klaus' hybrids was standing there with Marcus. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd want something to eat and this little guy was right there. So… Here" He shoved Marcus into the room. They all stared at the boy.

"Don't kill him." Caroline said. "It's not his fault. He didn't know." She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, because the next second, the boy quickly bent down and picked a stake up off of the ground. Everyone's eyes widened. The hybrid tried to leave the room, but Klaus spoke up:

"Isaac. Do not leave this room." The hybrid was still one of the few sired to Klaus, so he had to obey. He stayed where he was. The boy turned around, and staked him in the heart- a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Excellent." Klaus said.

"Excellent? _Klaus! _That little boy just killed one of your hybrids! And you let him!" Caroline was so confused and angry. "And now you seem fine. Weren't you just trying to kill yourself a few minutes ago?"

Klaus grinned. "He's the newest hunter. And he's just been awakened… I had a hunch that might be it." Caroline's mouth formed into a small "o". Klaus walked over to the boy, who was now standing in the corner with one stake in each hand. Klaus chuckled and grabbed the boy, ignoring his pokes with the stakes. "Easy to kill though." He poked his head out into the hallway. "Liam!"He shouted to another one of his hybrids. Within seconds, he was in the room.

"Yes Klaus?"

"Kill this boy." Klaus shoved the boy into Liam.

"But… I heard you say he's a hunter. I don't want the hunter's curse!"

"Just do it." Liam hesitated, but he had no choice. He broke the boy's neck.

"Thank you." Klaus said. He took a step toward Liam. "I want you to get rid of the body. And then I want you to kill yourself before the hunter's curse takes effect." Liam looked terrified, but he picked up the body, and walked out. Klaus turned back to Caroline.

"Klaus… That was… Cruel."

"Cruel? Love, you have yet to see cruel. He would have grown up to kill us all. And I needed to get rid of Liam anyways." He looked into her eyes and saw she was still angry. "Okay. I won't kill anymore unnecessary people… For at least… A week. Okay?"Caroline smiled slightly.

"Okay. So how about Paris? Coming back has brought us nothing but trouble. I'm ready to go back."

Klaus grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." He put his arm around her shoulder. "And Caroline?"

"Yeah Klaus?" She looked up at him.

"Don't tell anyone I cried."

Caroline giggled. "I won't." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're better now. You really scared me earlier. I thought you were going to be like that forever."

"But I came back to you. I'll always come back to you. _I'm _supposed to protect _you. _I just couldn't have it be the other way around forever. Although, it was awfully nice snuggling up against your chest…" He began to chuckle to himself.

"Klaus! I was trying to be nice!" She playfully hit him while laughing as they walked outside. Klaus opened the car door for her.

"My princess, Paris awaits you, and I'd like to accompany you as your prince." Caroline smiled warmly.

"I'd love that. Let's go!" She giggled as he got in the car with her and they drove back to the airport to catch the next flight to Paris.

Maybe Klaus and Caroline really could have a happy ending, like a true prince and princess.


End file.
